High School in Hell
by ex-thesparker
Summary: What would you do if you were in a love triangle in high school. What if both of the boys would fight through hell to be with you. Then when you choose all hell breaks loose. When read this and find out what the Mortal Instruments characters do about it.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"What do you think, Ms. Fray?" My Biology teacher asked. I was always day dreaming because Biology was my dullest class. Quickly, I looked down on my notes. I hadn't written anything down…awesome.

"Oh, it's very interesting." I quickly lied. Everyone was now staring at me. I looked over to my boyfriend, Jace, who just smirked in my direction.

"Of course," the teacher replied.

I had been thinking about my ex- boyfriend, Sebastian. I know I should just forget about him because I _was _the one who ended it, but I just couldn't get him out of my head.

What happened was I met him over the summer before school started. We weren't dating at that time but we grew really close over the two months. He had tried to kiss me a couple times but I just couldn't do it. Then one day we were laying down on the grass and he sad up abruptly. I sat up too, looking at him. Suddenly he cupped his hands around my face and pushed his lips onto mine. I'm not too big on the idea of 'friends with benefits' so the only reason he got away with this kiss was because he caught me off guard. I pulled away and he started talking, "Clary, I want to be more then friends. Once school starts I want the world to see us as a couple."

After heading that, I pressed my lips to his once more. But later on he hurt me, he had me care for him then he just…

That was when the teacher interrupted my thoughts.

When we all got out of class, Jace walked up to me, "Damn, Ms. Thompson sure knows when you aren't paying attention."

"I know; she ought to get an award." I replied as Jace rested his arm around my waist. Jace and I had been together ever since Sebastian and I broke up. He only knew some short details of our relationship. Like how we met during the summer, hooked up, dated, and that I broke up with him. None of the real details, he couldn't handle all I had to say on the situation.

Weeks passed and everything went how it was supposed to. I hardly thought about Sebastian, which I was so thankful for. I needed to get over him.

All was good until one Wednesday; I was in Biology, my last class. I was talking to Jace until the teacher told us all to sit down and that she had an announcement.

"Ok class, I have some important news. We are having a new student that came here from Idris. Try to make him feel welcome." She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a tall boy with dark black hair and dark black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian." His obsidian eyes landed on me and he smiled. I glanced over to Jace, who had paled a little. He knew who Sebastian was, but he didn't know that I still had feelings for him.

"Shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I was thinking about how I'm going to run this story. I noticed there is going to be A LOT of drama and love triangles. So stay tuned. Please review, they make me update faster.**_

"_Hey, I'm Sebastian." His obsidian eyes landed on me and he smiled. I glanced over to Jace, who had paled a little. He knew who Sebastian was, but he didn't know that I still had feelings for him. _

"_Shit…" _

"So Sebastian, it says you used to live here in Brooklyn. Do you remember anyone here?" Mrs. Thompson asked waving her hand around the class.

"Well, I was homeschooled, but I do remember one person." Sebastian's attention turned to me. "Hello, Clary."

I heard a noise to my left, like a growl. I looked over to see Jace. His eyes had darkened and he was staring at Sebastian. _Lovely…_

"Well, Sebastian, why don't you take that empty seat next to Clary and she can catch you up on what we're doing."

"Great." Sebastian said softly, grinning to himself.

"Ok class, we are continuing working on the group projects. Sebastian you will be in Clary and Jace's group.

Everyone broke apart finding their partners. Jace walked over to where Sebastian and I were sitting. We started working on our Cell Production Poster, mainly in silence.

Suddenly Sebastian spoke, "Clary, can I talk to you privately."

Before I could answer Jace spoke up, "This isn't homeschooling anymore. You can't leave class."

"Want to bet?"

Sebastian raised his hand and cleared his throat; Mrs. Thompson looked up, "Yes?"

"Well, I left my notebook in my locker and this school is really confusing. So I was wondering if Clary could help me find my locker."

"Sure."

I sighed and stood up with Sebastian, I threw Jace a look that said _Nothings going to happen._ As soon as we got out of the class, we walked in silence. "So where is your locker?"

"Did you honestly think I needed a notebook, I must be a better liar than I thought?" Sebastian said with a smirk growing on his face. We stopped at the end of the hallway that held out Biology class.

"So what did you need to talk to-" But before I could finish the question Sebastian had pressed his lips onto mine.

I had no idea what was going on, by the time I realized what he had done he was pulling away. My head was spilling, that kiss was…so lovely. I needed it, I needed him. But it was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"No… No I can't do this." Sebastian's arms were still around me. I liked that feeling of safeness around him. We were just friends, we could hug.

"Why? We can finally be together now that I'm closer to you. Wait, do you have a boyfriend… oh, Jace…" Sebastian asked still holding onto me.

I avoided his gaze and muttered, "Yeah,"

"Hey," He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for you."

"No, no you should stop fighting. You see, Jace is really protective over me."

"Oh I know you could hear the growl he made all the way in California. I found it quite amusing."

"You asshole, you knew there was something between me and Jace. Why did you kiss me?" I half- screamed, pushing away from him, but he caught my arm and pulled me back toward him. I tilted my head up towards him, waiting for an answer.

He tilted his head towards me too, our noses almost touching. "I did it because I needed to. I have wanted to do that ever since I left Brooklyn. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, I needed to kiss you." With every word his voice dropped lower and lower, until it was just a whisper. He was so seductive.

I tilted my head a little to the side so we could get closer. I wanted to kiss him, but it would have felt so wrong. His hands slid up my wrists to my neck, cradling it. Our lips were so close, almost touching. Both of were barely breathing. My hands entwined themselves in his shirt. I parted my lips a little…

Then the bell rang.

Students erupted from their class rooms and I flew away from Sebastian, hoping no one had seen us. I rushed back into the class only looking back once. He was standing exactly where I left him; he was looking down at his empty hands. Then he looked back up and winked.

I stumbled into class to see Jace packing up our stuff and handing me my backpack. As we walked out the door he rested his arm around my waist. I just stared at the floor ashamed of what had happen between me and Sebastian. When I raised my head, Sebastian was staring straight into my eyes, with his signature smirk across his face.

_**Want me to upload sooner? Read and Review, thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, so to answer a question, I honestly have no idea where this story will end. I only know some of the things that are going to happen throughout it. So looks like you'll just have to keep reading. With out further ado…**_

_I stumbled into class to see Jace packing up our stuff and handing me my backpack. As we walked out the door he rested his arm around my waist. I just stared at the floor ashamed of what had happen between me and Sebastian. When I raised my head, Sebastian was staring straight into my eyes, with his signature smirk across his face. _

Once I got to my locker I started putting my books in when Jace started asking questions, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I avoided his gaze by staring into my locker.

"Did anything happen with you and Sebastian outside class?" I snuck a glance at him; he did not look too thrilled to hear the actual answer.

"No, nothing,"

"Nothing as in _nothing _or as in something you don't want to tell me?"

I quickly shut my locker and walked around him. Seeing how Jace is on the school soccer team he caught up _really _fast.

"Clary…" He grabbed onto my arm and spun me around, damn, he was strong.

"We just talked." I avoided his gaze once more.

"About?"

"The thing happened over the summer…" I mumbled hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"What did he say?" He snarled.

"Nothing Jace, it doesn't matter."

With that I stormed off in the other direction, I could not answer any more questions.

JPOV

What the hell was going on with Clary? The second Sebastian came it's like I was from another planet. She would always tell me everything, no matter how bad it was. What the hell did he say to her?

With a sigh I started walking to the entrance of the school. Then I saw Sebastian standing in front of an open locker. I couldn't stop myself…

"Hey Seabiscuit," I strolled up to him.

"It's Sebastian."

That little turd was smiling, even after I insulted him.

"Oh no, it's a nickname. You know, because you chase after things you shouldn't be."

"Have you seen Seabiscuit? If you have, you would know that in the end he wins. So you pretty much just told me I would get Clary in the end." Sebastian said with an even bigger smirk.

"You will stay away from my girlfriend." Jace commanded.

"Well, I promised Clary I wouldn't stop fighting for her. So I can't really stay away from her."

"She doesn't want you! She is with me now."

"Do you know the reason she dumped me?" Sebastian asked still smiling. Hell, I hated his smile.

Clary never told me the reason; I figured it was because he was an ass. I waited for an explanation from Sebastian.

"Well, it was because I moved and the distance was too much for her. But as you can see I am here now. So I have every intention of getting her back." He took a step closer to me when he said the last sentence.

That pushed me over the edge. I took a small step back distributing my weight, and then threw a punch straight at his mouth. He didn't seem to expect it so when my fist connected to his face his head hit the locker behind him. Then he round house kicked me in the side. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"Jace, I have no intention of hurting you…physically." Sebastian said spitting out blood.

"You asshole, don't even start-"

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Clary almost screamed.

I glanced over to Sebastian; he was blood running down the side of his head and out of his mouth.

I looked back over to Clary, she was staring at Sebastian. Then she looked over to me. "Jace, go home!"

"But-"

"Go home!"

SPOV

It felt kind of good to see Clary tell Jace off like that. Jace threw me a dirty look, to which I just smiled at, and walked away.

"That's my girl." I said to Clary.

She laughed dully, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Clary led me to the girl's bathroom near my locker. As she walked by a classroom she grabbed the chair that was leaving the door propped open. She dragged it into the bathroom and placed it in an empty corner.

"Sit," God, I loved it when she ordered me like that. I liked when she felt in charge. I went and sat, then just watched her. She went to the paper towel machine but it was jammed.

"We could always use my shirt." At first I was kidding, but as Clary looked over at me I knew what she was thinking. I had to get this blood off me; I couldn't go home like this.

Clary sighed, "Uh, fine."

I laughed a little bit then took off my shirt and tossed it to her. She stood there staring at me, "Like what you see?" I said flexing.

Clary just laughed and blushed. I loved to see her blush, it made me happy. She turned towards the sink and poured water all over my shirt. She walked back over to me and sat on my lap, one leg on either side of my waist. She started rubbing the shirt across my forehead, I winced a little. Clary noticed and didn't put so much pressure on my head.

"What were you and Jace fighting over?" Clary asked pushing back my hair, examining the gash.

"You," Once I said that Clary dropped both hands into her lap and looked into my charcoal eyes.

**I'm going to stop it right there cause I love leaving people on cliffhangers. What's Clary going to say? Is Sebastian going to try and make a move? How pissed is Jace? Oh, yeah. By the way, I don't own any of the character. I always forget those. But yeah, reviews will indeed make me update faster. Don't you want to know what's going to happen? Things are getting SPICEY. Review! Please. Ok, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of update. I was really busy and stressed out about some personal stuff. Things should be getting better so I will try to update more and more. So I'm going to go into Sebastian's personal life, so don't get mad if I switch some details around. Please review, please, please, please. You don't know how happy it makes me when I see that I have a new review email. **

"_What were you and Jace fighting over?" Clary asked pushing back my hair, examining the gash. _

"_You," Once I said that Clary dropped both hands into her lap and looked into my charcoal eyes. _

CPOV

I was so confused. Looking into those eyes was like watching the summer play over again. I saw me when I was truly happy. I desperately wanted to get back to that; my life had been a living hell since school started again. But Jace…I needed him too. I couldn't just leave him. He had been there for me when I needed someone.

But Sebastian…he was what I really wanted. I knew that now when I was staring into his eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I couldn't cheat on Jace, not again. Jace means a lot to me, I admit that and I care for him like a girlfriend should. Yeah sure, I get jealous when other girls flirt with him, does that mean I should stay with him. Damn, I was so confused.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I flew out of Sebastian's lap and ran out that door like hell was chasing me.

SPOV

What was going on? First she comes over and takes care of my like a nurse then she is running out the door. Did I do something wrong? Should I have lied when she asked what Jace and I were fighting about? Oh well, can't change the past.

I stood up and wrung out my shirt in the sink. I caught a glance of movement and just realized it was me in the mirror. My lip was split and that was a gash on the side of my head, just behind my ear.

_Lovely_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

After a long walk home, Sebastian walked through the door to find his mom sitting at the dinner table. "What took you so long?"

He glanced over to the clock. 4:30, he should have been home half an hour ago. "Um…one of my teachers wanted to talk to me after school."

"It's your first day?" She raised her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah she wanted to help me catch up with the lesson we are learning."

"Ok…come here will you?" Sebastian walked over to where she was sitting and turned his head so she couldn't see the cut behind his ear.

"What happened?" She asked lifting her hand up to lighting touch the cut on his lip.

"Nothing, just a run in with a door, that's all." Sebastian quickly lied avoiding her gaze. His mother could always tell when he was lying; he never knew how she did it. He was usually a fantastic liar. But she could see though it all.

"Did you get into another fight?" She said quietly.

Sebastian didn't want to answer the question and disappoint his mother once again. He just stared at the ground, anything but into his mother's eyes.

"Sebastian, I thought you said if we came back here you wouldn't get in trouble again."

"I didn't get in trouble." He said bluntly.

"You know what I mean. What was the fight about?"

"A girl,"

His mother let out a laugh, "Men, they always fight over women, like they are a prize or something. Your father was like that, he would fight other guys for me. I hated it, knowing I was the reason other guys got hurt. Even if I cared about them, even if they meant something to me, he wouldn't care. He just thought of it as a game, win the girl."

His mother hardly ever talked about his father. He left when he was so young.

"Then why did you marry him?"

"I loved him, even though he did that stuff, I loved him. He made me feel whole, I was safe when I was around him. He could listen to me for hours without getting bored. He was so patient… but then he just up and left. I don't know why either…he just left."

It broke his heart to hear how sad his mother was without his father. Then he realized he was doing the exact same thing to Clary. He was hurting the people she cared about. That needed to stop. He had to let go of the thing that meant the most to him.

Still 3rd Person POV

Clary ran all the way home. She didn't care about all the strange looks she was getting, all she cared about was figuring out her feelings. She cared about Jace, but she didn't love him. Then there was Sebastian. He was so perfect. He was there for here at any moment. He was someone she could truly rely on. She could be so open with him. He never judged her. She knew he had done worse things in his past.

He was the obvious choice. Maybe they could rekindle what they had over the summer. Or just start new. Well, first things first, she had to break up with Jace…break up with Jace… The more she said it in her head the more she hesitated about it. Bloody hell, why did love have to be so complicated. She decided she would talk to Sebastian tomorrow to see if he was still interested in a relationship. Part of her was hoping he would say yes…but another part was hoping he would say no.

**Did you like it? I'm particularly proud of this chapter. I really loved how I portrayed Sebastian's mother. Like strong on the outside but weak on the inside with a bunch of emotional scars and she is so relatable to Sebastian. Well, I want to hear what you think of it. Do you think Sebastian's going to follow his heart or do what he thinks is right for Clary?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, so I'm happy people are reviewing. But there were barely any reviews on that last chapter, come on I was really proud of that one! A bunch of people are like 'No, stop messing with Jace' so I have put that into consideration. See what happens when you review! **_

_**Oh by the way, Gabriel, stop reading my story.**_

_**Everyone else read all you want! Please… **_

_Bloody hell, why did love have to be so complicated. She decided she would talk to Sebastian tomorrow to see if he was still interested in a relationship. Part of her was hoping he would say yes…but another part was hoping he would say no._

3rd Person POV

High school, some people call it some of the happiest moments of their life, others would rather be shot…twice, than go back there.

Well for three unfortunate teenagers, high school is practically a stroll through hell.

Clary entered her high school just as the bell for class rung. She had been thinking about what to do about Jace and Sebastian so much that she had totally forget about school. As she stumbled into class everyone was staring at her. The day basically went by like that; Clary kept dozing off during class, which brought her teachers much anger. She was usually a very bright student, everyone knew something was up.

SPOV

I have to be the biggest coward on the face of the planet. I had been waiting for Clary in the hallway. I needed to talk to her. I saw a dash of red and knew it was her. She didn't even look up at me, was she ignoring me? I was about to reach out and grab her arm but something in the back of my head stopped me. Huh, that was weird; I hardly ever listen to myself. Yesterday I was thinking about it, I had to do the worst thing I could think of…

CPOV

No, I had not been avoiding Sebastian, I just didn't notice him. I needed to talk to him though; I needed to get all this drama over with. At lunch I saw him sitting at our usually table. There was Jace, clearly not even looking at Sebastian, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Mia, and Sebastian. I hadn't really spoken to any of my other friends; my mind had way too clouded. When I sat down Jace and Sebastian looked up at me, expectantly.

"Sebastian…can I have a word with you?" I said quietly. Ok, I admit I'm probably going to just wing this whole conversation.

Sebastian nodded and followed me out of the cafeteria.

"What's up carrot-top?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

He usually doesn't smirk, it looks weird on him. Usually Sebastian was so nice and considerate. But now there was something different in his eyes, something mischievous and mysterious.

"I… I need to tell you something."

"Yeah I kind of figured. Well, I'm all ears."

Sebastian usually wasn't snarky, but now he was just being an asshole. I just ignored it.

"I want to be with you…"

"What about Jace?" Sebastian seemed unaffected by what I had just said.

"Forget him,"

"No, you should be with him." Sebastian's eyes never left mine. They seemed never ending, just dark obsidian abysses.

"But…but I love you." I decided to just lay down all my cards.

"No, you don't."

"How can you say that? How can you tell me who I love or don't love? Only I can do that! I love you!"

"Well, that's too bad. I hope you can find someone who can love you back."

That just broke me. How could he just say that like it was no big deal? I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, I couldn't let the boy that just broke my heart watch me cry. So I just spun and walked over to the closest door and went through it, not looking back.

SPOV

I just broke the heart of the girl I love…awesome. I walked back into the cafeteria to find everyone staring at me. I guess the door was open and everyone heard everything. Just as I got to the table and was about to sit down, Simon grabbed me by shirt and dragged me back outside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, still with his grip on my shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Clary loves you and you love her, do you think I haven't noticed the way you too look at each other. Screw Jace, he's an ass, she needs to be happy and she will be happy with you. So just be with her and make both of you happy."

"You don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand?"

"I'm leaving." Sebastian dug his hands in his pockets.

"What, when?" Simon's tone when from anger to confusion within seconds, Sebastian wasn't very shocked though.

"About two weeks."

"Have you told Clary?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

Simon was even more confused than before, now. He waited for Sebastian to explain.

Sebastian took in a deep breath, "I plan on being an ass to her, so when I leave she will be relieved. During the summer, when I left I never told her I was leaving. And because of that pain she became stronger. She doesn't let anyone push her around. She found a guy that treats her well and a bunch of new friends that will always be there for her. Then when I came, I took that all away. She became quieter and zoned out a lot. You're her best friend, you must have noticed." Simon nodded.

"So one I leave and she is broken once again, I need you to guide her back to Jace, she needs to get her old life back. I'm going to do whatever I can to make her not miss me and push her back towards Jace before I leave."

Simon nodded slowly, "I understand, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Go for it."

"You love her, right?"

"More than anything,"

"Then why don't you just be with her for the two weeks and make her happy for those two weeks instead of a living hell."

"I have already broken her heart twice; one when I left last summer, and two was about five minutes ago. Do you really think I want to break her heart a third time when I break the news that I'm leaving _again?"_

Simon sighed, "Alright, just don't hurt her too hard ok; there are just some things that can't be fixed."

"Oh trust me, I know."

**And scene! Well, I'm pretty sure the story will end in the next couple chapters. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going to end. But I have two good ideal endings in my head, one happy, one sad. So it's up to you guys, do you want a happy ending or a sad ending? Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Look, I'm really sorry for not updating in a super long time. I was stressed with friend problems and finals. So I think this chapter will be the end. Anyone can write a sequel if they feel like it, I don't care, but tell me because I will want to read it. I'll try to have this story done by the end of the week so stay tuned!**_

_Simon sighed, "Alright, just don't hurt her too hard ok; there are just some things that can't be fixed."_

"_Oh trust me, I know."_

Why was Sebastian being such an ass? All she wanted was to be with him. Maybe he just had a bad day, who knows?

She glanced around and her eyes met a familiar face, Sebastian.

"Hey," She beamed.

"Is there something you needed?" His dark eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"No, I just-"

"What? Was having a bad day and needed something to brighten your day. Sorry but I'm busy." His voice dripped with venom.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sebastian let out a cold laugh, "Clary, you never do anything wrong. Just stay away from me, Fray."

"Fine,"

With that she strutted away and turned the corner. Then she did the only reasonable thing she could, she sank to the ground and cried. She desperately hoped that Sebastian would come and apologize for his cruelty.

"Clary," A voice asked.

She raised her head to find a golden boy standing over her. "What happened?"

Clary ran a hand across her face smearing her make-up. "Sebastian,"

"By the Angel, I knew he would hurt you. Come here," He scooped Clary into his arm and sat down with her in his lap. Clary told him what happened, which only made Jace scowl deeper.

After Jace got Clary to stop crying, he drove her home. She laid down on her bet and pulled out her phone. _1 New Message_

_From Sebastian:_

_Fray, I want nothing to do with you anymore. I don't need you or want you, I never did. I should have never come back to this god- forsaken town. It only brought me more disgust for what happened. The truth is I like messing with people. I only did the things I did because I wanted to make Jace jealous and he looked like a fun target. Which he was; but you- you were so easy to manipulate. If you see me again, don't talk to me- no, don't even look at me. You were a mistake, the summer was a mistake, and you and I was a mistake. I played with your heart like I was a cat and it was a ball of yarn, and it was easy. You don't and never will mean anything to me. Forget me, because I have already forgotten you._

Clary made a little noise and dug her face in her pillow and sobbed. That was the most hurtful thing anyone had ever said to her. The rest of the day was a blur. She didn't eat; she told her mom she had too much homework.

She woke up the next morning dreading life. After she sloppily got dressed and ate, she went to school. She told herself over and over again that she wouldn't think about You-Know-Who, no not Voldemort. Though, she was hungry for revenge…

At lunch she sat with Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, and Alec. She knew where Sebastian sat when he was alone so she hatched up a plan.

"Jace, can I talk to you?" She whispered in his ear. She pulled him outside next to a table, that just so happened to be occupied by a familiar dark haired boy. She knew Sebastian would be able to hear everything she said.

"What's up?" Jace asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I am absolutely committed to you. When Sebastian came back I was confused," That part hurt her to say, "but I know now that he isn't worth the time and effort. He is an asshole and deserves to be alone. I don't want him in my life anymore than he wants me in his. So I want to give all my heart to you, you deserve it."

"Oh Clary, you don't know how much that means to me."

Sebastian was like a ghost for the next couple days. He talked to no one and no one talked to him. He heard everything that Clary said, it hurt but he figured that he deserved it.

He had reached his goal.

The next week Isabelle ran up to Clary. "Clary did you hear?"

"I don't know, what's going on?"

Isabelle hesitated a little bit, not knowing how to say it. "Sebastian's gone."

"What?" Clary was shocked but not surprised; leave it to him to pull something like this.

"He left town, moved away." Isabelle was surprised at how well Clary was taking it; she thought she was in love with him or something.

All Clary said was, "Good."

**That's a rap! Did you like it? I was impressed on how cruel I made Sebastian. I know a bunch of people are going to be like, "Why is Jace so weak and lame." Ok, this story is hardly about Jace. With Jace's character, I tried to cover his unconfident side, where he isn't the hero. It also helped show how different Sebastian and he are. By the way Sebastian is Sebastian, not Jonathon. Jace and Sebastian had no connection at all. If you didn't catch it, it's all mundane. I also made Sebastian nice in the beginning because he was going to be my dynamic character. This story is all about sacrifice. Clary sacrificed Jace's love for Sebastian's. Sebastian sacrificed his love for Clary's safety. I know I hardly put in any other characters, but I wanted to keep the main focus on Sebastian, Clary, and Jace. So yeah, please review, I want to know how I finished this all up. Thanks to all my reviewers. –The Sparker**


End file.
